


Where are they now? Hermione & Ron

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, The Sorting Hat, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Hermione and Ron after the war. I go on to talk about their kids as well.





	Where are they now? Hermione & Ron

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Ron helps rebuild Hogwarts and then goes straight into the Auror program after the war. He advances quickly in just a few short years, and is soon in charge of some of the biggest investigations. New Aurors report to him, and he even trains a few fresh from their OWLs. Everything seems to be going great but then his perfect, little, sweet, angelic, baby girl is born. Ron can no longer justify running around chasing bad guys and putting his life at risk on a regular basis. He resigns, apologizing to Minister Shacklebolt, and decides to stay home with Rose and Hermione. Hermione lasts two weeks before she kicks Ron out of the house and all but orders him to go work with George at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes at least part time so that she can have some peace during the day!! Ron wonders why he hadn’t thought of that sooner, and readily agrees.

After tracking her parents down in Australia and finding mind-healers to help restore their memories, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to make up for missing her 7th year. Headmistress McGonagall sets her up with a modest suite in the professors’ quarters and gives her the option of eating in her rooms, but Hermione declines and instead chooses to sit with Neville at the staff table. Hermione spends the first half of the year completely engrossed in her studies, but relaxes after returning from the winter holidays. She begins to build working relationships with the professors, and is surprised by some of the friendships she makes along the way. She sits her OWLs and does wonderfully, to no one’s surprise, and has her choice of whatever career path she wants. She decides on Wizarding Law. This, of course, means more schooling but Hermione has always been a natural student; Through contact she’s made by interning with the Wizengamot and the DMLE, she does consulting in both the private and public sectors.

While Ron is confident in his parenting abilities (over-confident if you asked her…), Hermione is less sure of herself. When Rose is born, she is so afraid of making the wrong choices or doing and saying the wrong things. She gets advice from likely sources (Molly and Fleur) and from some more unlikely of sources as well (Andromeda and Narcissa), but she is still so unsure. The only things she knows with any certainty is that she and Ron love their daughter more than anything, and that Harry is going to be the biggest pushover as Rose’s godfather.

By the time Hermione and Ron have Hugo, they believe that they've learned everything they need to know about children from Rose. But Hugo is full of surprises! He’s like Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, and Arthur all mixed into one freckle-faced, ginger-haired, whirlwind of a little boy. Hermione asks Molly how she’s kept her sanity all these years, and Molly responds by handing Hermione two knitting needles and a ball of yarn.

Rose gets sorted into Ravenclaw. She’s smart as a whip like Hermione, has a sarcastic sense of humor like Ron, but is quiet and calm in a way that neither of them are. She’s well liked by her peers, especially after starting a multi-house study group (Herbology, Defense, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions are easy when you’ve known the professors your whole life). It also doesn’t hurt that she sweet-talks the Hogwarts house elves into bringing them sweets at every study session.

Hugo wants to be in Hufflepuff with his cool cousin Teddy, but the Sorting Hat isn’t so sure. It makes a case for Gryffindor (as much as Hugo loves his dad and uncles, he’s not sure he could handle that kind of pressure) and Slytherin (does the stupid hat WANT his dad to explode???). But, after the longest hat-stall since Headmistress McGonagall was sorted, the Sorting Hat finally agrees that Hufflepuff would do just find with the addition of a Weasley.


End file.
